The Tightened Bonds They Try to Break
by 221StarTrekHobbit
Summary: <html><head></head>(Sequel to Love From Both Sides of War; please read that first) Nellie is moving on; no longer a Lieutenant Captain, but a fiancé to Khan. She can't wait to move on with her new life and leave the old one behind. But when rumors of a Starfleet ship called the Enterprise is surveying their planet, fear strikes everyone. And all Nellie ever wanted to do was to have a family.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Nellie could've rolled off the bed and onto the floor if her fiancé hadn't caught her. She rubbed her eyes while he laughed at her.

"Khan," she groaned with tiredness, "I swear, one of these days, you'll be the one falling off."

"Aw, love, I was only messing with you. And protecting you." He answered, wrapping a strong arm around her to pull her into a kiss. Nellie let one hand go to his raven black hair while the other touched his nightshirt. The edges of her lips pulled into a smirk; he knew most of her soft edges.

It has been months since she went from Lieutenant Captain Nellie of Starfleet to Nellie who is about to have a last name; Singh. Being a lab result, Syrienes were never allowed to have last names (not like they were needed) because they were originally supposed to be numbers; until that couple took her in. And she was supposed to be dead, that's what Starfleet believes. Life on her new home planet was amazing and her family was happy to have her around. The treatment she was getting was nothing compared to what she ever got on Earth; the treatment of feeling human.

Nellie finally broke the kiss and got out of bed. She parted the curtains a bit and looked out into the town, almost a replica of a small town on Earth. She remembered that before she 'died', Starfleet told her that they were the most civilized of their time. So far, she didn't mind. She then felt an arm wrap around her waist and smiled when she felt a kiss collide with her neck while his fingers laced through her long brown, yet messy hair.

"You do realize what happens a week from today?" He murmured into her ear. She smiled and felt the engagement ring on her.

"Our wedding," she answered, "I can't wait."

"Nobody can." He replied.

"I can't believe this is happening, I'm going to be a part of your family."

"You already were, since you gave up life on the _Enterprise_ for being with us."

"I'd rather be on a planet full of people who understand me than be on a planet who use others for their own purposes."

* * *

><p>"You said she was dead."<p>

"Yes, sir, I did. But it wasn't until a month ago when we saw that during the operation to deport the capsules to Zozuria, security cameras picked up Nellie and her suspicious activity. The same day I told her to check on the capsules before we got to our destination."

"Suspected terrorism?"

"No, sir."

"Well, the last Admiral had ordered her to spy on him to get information for Starfleet. Because of that, he could've manipulated her into being a terrorist."

"Exactly, but because of that, we were able to explain what was happening. Something entirely different."

"What is it?"

"She was in a love affair with Khan. And she faked her death."

* * *

><p>Nellie sat on the edge of the medical bed, waiting for Donno to come in. It wasn't until a week ago when he told her that she couldn't get married unless she gives up her immortality. She didn't care about being immortal, she just wanted to be happy; of course, most Syrienes are already happy with their immortality. But she is not like the other Syrienes.<p>

The door opened and she looked to see him with a small shot full of a dark green liquid. He tapped the contanier lightly to make sure made a little splash, then dispensed a small bit into a cup; to make sure it worked.

"It took us a while for us to find the serum, but we have it." He told her. He wiped the part of her arm where the shot will go and injected the serum into her. "We'll have to keep you here over night so we could monitor you. We'll bring you dinner at eight."

"Alright, Donno, thank you." She answered. As the man left the room, she started to get comfortable on the bed for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Nellie woke up to the medical computers, buzzing and beeping. Remembering about last night when getting the serum, she sat up to see her fiancé in one of the chairs by the side of her bed, sleeping. With her grin starting to grow, she leaned over and gently kissed him. Leaning back, she watched a smirk come to him and wake up. He wrapped a hand around hers and gently squeezed it.

"Doing alright?" Khan asked her, "Donno told me that the serum worked."

"I'm alright," she answered, "but how long have you been here?"

"Around the time you dozed off. He told me to stay with you for in case something goes wrong."

"Anything?" Nellie asked.

"You were dreaming," he told her, "what happened?"

"Oh, well, it was weird and almost scary," she answered, "there were these men who were talking around a dimly light room. They were first talking about Samuel and the incidents before, then it was me. One of them said that they knew I was in a relationship with you. I don't know how they found out, but they were talking about it. Then one of them said 'Alright, let's go kill her' and everyone was agreeing."

"Did they look like they were from Starfleet?" Khan asked.

"Well, yes, they **were** Starfleet." Nellie answered, feeling a tight grip on her hand. "But it's okay, it was just a dream."

"I still am worried about you," he replied, "not since the event with Samuel."

She winced and flinched at the name. Memories of the sour-turned friendship she thought was real flooded back to her. Of course, she forgives him on the part of that his family came from a homeless shelter; but it was everything else that she couldn't like him for. His mentor was responsible for the death of a man who acknowledged the fact she dress and act like a tomboy, he was the one who almost killed her, and she probably wouldn't be sitting on the medical bed with her fiancé at her side.

"Well, I should check in with Donno." he told her, "I'll come back in a while."

"Okay," she answered. He kissed her forehead and left the room. She sighed when he left; she had forgotten that Samuel had feelings for her. All those times, they were friends. Then Khan came in and, soon after that, captured her heart. But he knew more about the feelings she felt; Samuel made her feel normal and human instead of a lab result. And Samuel **also** had feelings for her.

But when did Samuel's heart turn cold? When she was put on guard of the prisoner's cell? When he was recruited into Starfleet? When he first acquired a mentor?

Nellie fell back onto the pillow and waited for her fiancé.

* * *

><p>"Yes, Admiral, we'll depart tomorrow."<p>

"Alright, remember, your mission is to hold Miss Nellie under custody. We need to make sure if she's a threat to Earth or not."

"Yes, sir."

"And remember, don't kill anyone but Nellie or Khan if necessary. In fact, stun as many people as you can to lure them into your grasp. If Khan did everything for family, then he'll fall into the trap easily."

* * *

><p>"Is that all? Are you sure?"<p>

"That's all I could get onboard. They held back the rest."

Nellie stood with Rebella, another once-capsuled augment, outside of the airfield where the shuttles were stationed. Nothing was allowed to depart; something was missing. Nellie had been informed that the number was trade had decreased by a lot.

"But we need that medicine, are you sure that's all we could get? Is there another shuttle coming?"

"I'm sorry, but that all we could get." Rebella apoligized.

"Did they say why? You said that they held back the rest of the supplies." Nellie asked.

After a long pause to think, Rebella answered, "One of the traders had gotten rumors of Starfleet planning to raid Zozuria. Because that, they said we need to be careful on our trades."

"Alright, thank you, Rebella."

As Nellie watched Rebella leave, worry came over her. Starfleet. All the past memories. Her nightmare could be coming true.


	3. Chapter 3

Her eyes were narrowed as she paced back and forth in front of the cell. Her gun was locked and ready, her finger near the trigger. Khan, inside the cell, watched her pace in front of him. His eyes were narrowed like hers, but hers were for intruders while his were for studying her. He knows what she is, but he couldn't place the name of it right...

"You seem to young to be a Lieutenant Captain," Khan told her. She kept walking, yet he caught her eyes quickly glancing at him. "Even though you don't want to admit it, but you seem curious about me."

Nellie kept walking. She was told never communicate with prisoners. But he was right; she looked like she was sixteen, she was very curious about him and the others in the capsules, and she didn't dress like a woman. Instead of a skirt and blouse with high heels, she wore a blouse and pants (normally the uniform of men) with black combat boots. She remembered the Admiral first meeting her on her first day.

"_By the looks of your choice of clothing, you're more a fighter than a lover." He chuckled._

_"Well, I am a bit of a lover. But you're right, I'm more of a fighter."_

_"That's what this world needs; tough, independent women."_

Nellie continued her pacing until she heard a chorus of footsteps. She stopped and turned to see the Admiral and a group of Starfleet soldiers approach her.

"Lieutenant Captain," The Admiral said. "We're going to need Khan. I hope you remember medical tecniques.; because we need you to inject a microchip."

* * *

><p>The room was small since most of the space was used for storing medical equipment. Guards were placed at the closed door while the other door was hidden. Nellie was in a white lab coat and rubber gloves while Khan was seated at the medical bed, watching her every move. Since there was no way for him to easily find the hidden door, she turned her back on him and carefully placed the microchip into the shot gun.<p>

She had just gotten the shot ready when a blast of pain shot through her shoulder. Her head slightly turned to see Khan pull the empty shot out of her shoulder. The pain wasn't bad, it was the fact that her legs started to turn numb. She gabbed the edge of the table and leaned against it. She was about to shout to the guards for help when a hand clapped over her mouth. She was roughly moved to the medical bed and was able to collapse onto it. Immediately, her arms started to go weak.

"Rest now," his baritone voice spoke, "it'll be a while until they'll find you."

She then heard a door open and close; he had known where the door was. She didn't know if anyone will notice. Her body started to relax and lie down...

But a piece of her didn't. With difficult strength, she got off the bed and hobbled over to the door where the guards were.

"Khan's escaped, he found the door and injected medicine into me to get away."

Immediately, the guards started to move out and Nellie followed. She was numb everywhere, but she was used to her strength. But what she wanted to know was why he never killed her.

* * *

><p>She sat with the Admiral facing her. They had already captured him and had thrown him back into his cell (after forcefully injecting the microchip into him).<p>

"If there's is one thing that will always amaze me, it's your ability to fight the medicine." He then leaned in towards her. "But what also confuses me is the fact that he didn't kill you because Khan's reputation is for killing people mercilessly."

Nellie spoke up as he leaned back, "He's around three hundred years old."

"But he was in a capsule for three hundred years. He doesn't know who you really are. He wasn't there to witness it."

"So what's the plan?"

"Here's what I'm thinking," the Admiral answered, "Since you'll be mostly on duty with guarding his cell, you'll have to break some rules, since there are no other prisoners now. You'll have to befriend him." He leaned closer to her. "You'll have to get secrets out of him, like a spy. There must be a reason why he never killed you, and it's not to use you for a bargaining chip."

"But if I'm going to befriend him," Nellie responded, "how will I get away with it from the security cameras?"

He handed her a small device, half the size of her comunicator. "It takes half a minute for the security camera shift to switch. Get there early, pace for a while, and press the button inside it. The pacing will continue with the cameras, along with sound, while you're getting secrets."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, and one more thing; remember who the enemy is."

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe I just finished up Chapter 3. If you're reading this, thank you. :)<strong>

**Oh, and raise your hand if you feel like your Nellie.**


	4. Chapter 4

Nellie woke up to her husband's heartbeat, smiling. She turned over to see that the time was very early in the morning. For a few minutes, she rolled out of bed and pulled on a night robe.

Softly and carefully walking to the balcony, she then opened it to the fresh air and beautiful scenery. Taking deep breaths, she leaned against the railing to enjoy it. Nothing was wrong with the view or her surroundings; not even the sun was waking up, giving everything a beautiful shade of blue and black.

After a little while, she entered into her house and removed her robe. Quietly, she crept under the covers and continued to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Captain, the Admiral has told us that we are delayed of the mission until further notice."<p>

"The reason why the task is delayed is that he said that we should be cautious and take note. Even if nothing suspicious happens, we should complete the mission and capture Miss. Nellie."

"What for?"

"If possible, to bring back to Earth for trial. We need to make sure it was just Samuel and his mentor that were in the plan. We also need to make sure she's not harmful."

"May I remind you that we were there when she was at Starfleet, and alive."

"Well yes, but we need to make sure she's not up to anything."

"Anything else?"

"... Not that know of."

"Wasn't there a request on conducting labratory experiments on her."

"... Now that you mention it, he had said there is a possibility of that happening. But from how he said it, it's more likely he won't."

* * *

><p>Weeks went by and the rumors of the Starfleet starship started to build more and more, yet slowly. Though, Nellie really didn't mind; she was too busy on her job with the trading, while her husband was with keeping the laws under control.<p>

"And he said that there's only ten per box?"

"They're not really big boxes, so that can easily fit the trade."

"Alright, and how many can we sell or distribute to the others?"

"For now, only two. Remember, the Starfleet rumors are heavier than ever."

"Oh right. Any plans for the reduced amount of items?"

"For now, we are planning to store the undistributed items until further notice."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing that I could think of. By the way, I got the thing you needed."

* * *

><p>Nellie stepped into the bedroom to see her husband about to doze off. Changing into her night ware, she then slipped in and felt around for her husband's hand.<p>

"Rough day?" She asked him.

"Everybody's nervous about the rumors, I'm about to get worried."

"It's all right, the rumor will pass over sometime soon."

"If you say so."

He turned to her and pulled her in closer. She was about to drift off when she thought about something. Nellie tried to look up at him.

"Khan, I forgot to tell you this, I'm-" She stopped when she looked up to see her husband sleeping. Hoping it'll be better for the news tomorrow, she started to drift asleep.

* * *

><p>"AAAAHHH!"<p>

Both Nellie and Khan woke up to screaming on the streets. They quickly changed and ran out to see everyone in panic. They were right; Starfleet shirts were worn to show that the rumors were true. The colors attacked her eyes, making her remember everything. The humans were stunning people to the ground, making sure they didn't get up. Pulling out her gun, Nellie aimed when a blonde man in a yellow shirt aimed at her.

"Miss. Nellie, drop your gun or we'll shoot."

Every Starfleet crew member stopped and turned around while the targets moved away. Nellie lowered it to look closer.

"Captain Kirk," she said, almost shocked, "what are you doing?"

"Miss. Nellie-"

"Mrs. Singh." She sharply corrected.

"Alright, Nellie, you are under Starfeet's custody until further notice."

"For what?"

"Suspected foul play on betraying your home planet."

"Foul play? No. Betraying Earth? Kind of."

"Mrs. Singh, if you don't surrender to us then someone will pay for you." Kirk warned her.

Nellie heard a click and saw a gun pressed lightly behind Khan's head. The bad part: the click was so silent, he never heard it.

"Alright." Nellie answered back. She dropped the gun and stepped forward towards the men. Once chained up, she turned to her previous captain. "You can kill me, but you'll violate a law."

"We are not going to kill you. And what law are you talking about?"

She turned back to her husband and answered in a raised, yet not angry voice, "Killing someone who hasn't had a chance."

Khan's eyes widened at the news. As he watched her get beamed up, he started to cry softly.

She was pregnant.


	5. Chapter 5

Nellie's prison was small and stark white, her black clothing was the only difference. She sat on the only thing that made up for a cot and waited for Kirk and his other officers. She let a hand rest where her abdomen was and breathed softly, trying to keep calm. She hoped that if she cooperated to the men, then she'll be home faster. The door hissed open and in walked Kirk, Spock, and Bones.

"I'm going to need a sample of your blood for DNA." Bones told her. Nellie walked over, unrolled her sleeve, and stuck her arm out through the hole in the glass. The prick came and the blood flowed into the tube. "You said that you are pregnant, how long?"

"Five weeks." She answered plainly.

"We may need to do some tests on you, because of all of this." Kirk said. She said something, but he didn't listen; he was trying to sort out his thoughts.

'_I know Starfleet wants her for testing, but she's with child. Of course, we can learn more about the DNA from the kid because it is Khan's. It has to be because she corrected on what her name was, ending with Singh. But what's worrying me is that the testing could harm both of them. I don't want to be a killer, I just want to know if she's harmless or not. Maybe the three days on Earth would help me see if she's dangerous. The trials like the one we're attending are short, so we could just collect a few pints of her blood and get her out._'

"Spock," Kirk finally said, "tell Bones and the other medical staff to go easy on her."

"Certainly, Captain."

* * *

><p>Khan slammed his fist on the table with frustration and anger. He was angry at Starfleet, his safety, and himself.<p>

'_Why Nellie?!_' He thought, '_We haven't done anything to Starfleet since we came here, and now they come to put her under their custody. They should've been here for me. I was a terrorist to Earth while she was merely gaining a position, probably. Why her?!_'

A knock came at the door, forcing him to calm down.

"Come in," he said, standing away. The door opened to his closet friend and first officer, Lagley.

"Sir, everyone who was harmed by the humans are regaining back their health."

"Alright." He hoped for it to be the ending to the conversation, but the first officer stayed.

"Sir, everyone thinks the reason why they took Nellie is because she was once an Earth citizen."

"Your right, Lagley, but when I recount what happened to me before I met her, they could do worse to her. They could be taking our baby from her because it'll probably be known as a hybrid to Starfleet."

"Alright, Khan, you have to calm down." Lagley warned, shocking Khan. It was rare for him to use his name instead of 'sir' when it concerns the work they do. "If I also remember, Captain Kirk didn't kill you on sight, even if you are a threat to Earth."

"Yes, but there is a possibility that she'll never be coming back."

"Then we'll have to hope they'll bring her back."

* * *

><p>Nellie was strapped to the medical bed and left alone for a while. She practiced her breathing and thought of how to escape, or if they'll let her go. All she cared about was getting back to her husband and going on with her life.<p>

The door hissed open and she picked up her head to see a young man with a glass of water. Nellie immediately recognized him by his curly brown hair and boyish face.

"Chekov," she greeted, "it's been a while."

He smiled and answered, "the medical staff will be gone for a while. They told me to bring you water." He brought the glass to her lips and slowly tipped it for her to drink. When she finished up most of the glass, he set it on the table next to her. "Boy or girl?"

Knowing what he met, she answered, "I don't know yet. It's been five weeks."

Silence came over the two when Chekov spoke, "do you think I'm a bad person being with Starfleet and taking you from your love and new family?"

"No, love," she answered, "just because your on the _Enterprise_, it doesn't mean you're bad."

"Really?"

"Really."


	6. Chapter 6

"Lagley, it's been three days. Should we go after them or continue waiting?" It was all Khan could think about at the moment. It was hard for him; having nightmares about losing her, reaching over to her side, move his hand around empty sheets, then feel his heart skip a massive beat when the nightmares were real.

"Sir, we should wait for three more days. If there is no hope of Starfleet bringing her back, then we'll go to Earth instead."Lagley answered.

"Alright."

"... I know how you feel. My wife who was stunned in the attack is with our son. Donno said that she and the baby could be okay."

"I know, but the past experiences could be repeated. Especially with the new Admiral for Starfleet."

* * *

><p>"... We find the defendant not guilty." Nellie smiled at the verdict from the quick trial. It was power and money that drove Samuel and his mentor to madness, she wasn't involved. Because of that, she could finally go home to her love and family. A few seats from her sat Kirk, Spock, and Uhara. They were quietly discussing about what'll happen next.<p>

"No, she's pregnant and the Admiral still wants her for testing. We can't do this to her."

"But there's the possibility of the tests not happening."

"But if they happen, violating his orders could be beyond terrible. We may never be seen again."

"I'm sure not like that, but something will happen to us. Even so, we should do something. We should get Nellie out of here."

"How about this? We'll secretly get her onto the Enterprise and get her back to her planet."

"Won't Starfleet notice?"

"Probably. So we'll have to smuggle her in some way."

"And we could give false reports of a planet not far from here that could fill in the time."

"Or we could get a new assignment on resurveying a planet."

"Right. If it is a long way from here, which it should be, then our activity could be unnoticeable."

The three stopped talking when Starfleet soldiers escorted Nellie out. The three felt quick fear wash over them as Kirk pulled one of the soldiers aside.

"Where are you taking her now? The trial is over." He asked.

"Starfleet laboratory, under the Admiral's orders." The man answered.

* * *

><p>"Sir, we just got a message from Starfleet under the name of Captain Kirk." Khan was silent at the news. For him, it was more likely to be bad news.<p>

"Alright, let's hear it." He said, taking the emotional (and probably mental) risk.

"_Attention, Khan Singh, there are problems on Earth and your wife is in the center of it. The trial is over, but the Admiral wants to conduct a series of tests on her. Since we want to return your wife and unborn child to you, we'll be trying to smuggling her out of Earth. We'll be needing your help by returning to Earth in the effort to helping us get her out. If we don't hurry, one of the tests could end both their lives._"

He could tell that Kirk had little time to sum up a transmission, and of how he was being watched. _He said he'll bring back his wife..._

"Lagley," Khan finally spoke out, "we're leaving soon."

* * *

><p>The cell was just like what she had to guard when she was with Starfleet. She was probably at the same cell as her husband was; even though they all were the same, she could see that some of the metal straps looked a little damaged. Like when she picked some after a certain test that resulted in Khan laying prone on the cot...<p>

"Mrs. Singh," Nellie looked up to a new Starfleet admiral and a short-haired blonde woman, "we'll be keeping you here for a while for some testing."

"How long?" She asked worried.

"Depends on how this goes." The door opened and Starfleet guards opened the door up to escort her out. She couldn't fight them, they could do something bad to her or her unborn child.

As they entered the laboratory, Nellie looked around for the shock test they did on her husband months ago. A quick memory came when she, in her Starfleet uniform, ran from the laboratory to try and escape everything she caused.

"We'll just be doing some small experiments so we won't harm the baby." The woman said.

They strapped her up to the medical exam bed and left. The woman picked up a utensil and stabbed it in her arm. As blood oozed down, Nellie let out a loud scream of pain.


	7. Chapter 7

Kirk waited around the abandoned runway as the shuttle pulled in. He turned to look at his first officer, communications officer, and medical chief. If it all would work out, then the plan would run smoothly.

"Alright, we all have to commit our part in the plan. Bones, you'll make sure that Nellie and the unborn baby are okay. Uhara, you'll find a way to smuggle them onto the _Enterprise_. Spock and I will protect them. We all need to make sure he won't have a terrorist meltdown at the sight of Nellie. Chances are that she's not in prefect condition."

When everyone nodded, Kirk turned back around to see Khan and another man.

"I will promise you that I will not bomb anything again. Not since I was forced to be asleep." He assured the human captain.

"If you say so. And your friend?"

"This is my first officer and friend, Lagley Reford."

"Alright, then. Nellie is kept in the new installment of the prison in Starfleet Headquarters."

The party of people left the runway and for the sector that held Nellie.

* * *

><p>The men threw her into the cell as she struggled for her legs to support her and the child. It was only the second test and right now, she was beyond pain. She laid down on the cot and started to sleep.<p>

_'Nothing good's happening to me right now_,' she thought, '_I was supposed to be with my husband and start my family. But now, I'm stuck on Earth with Starfleet scientists stabbing at my body, collecting my blood, and watching the results. I am certain that either this cell or the medical table will be my death bed_.'

She started to pass out from pain when the cell door swished open. Immediately, a figure ran up and scooped her up. Prying her eyes open from pain and tears, she could see it was her husband. Another man came over to wipe away blood, tears, and other wounds.

"Besides the wounds we see right now, there are no other injuries," Bones assured.

"And the baby?" The man that Nellie recognized as Lagley asked, worried.

"Alright."

"Okay, Khan, keep Nellie in that position. Her legs could not be useful right now. Uhara, get the crate ready. Spock and I will guard the door."

"And if a higher Starfleet rank comes in?"

"We'll tell him that we need something for a mission."

Immediately, everyone left. Getting to the open crate Uhara found, the two men lowered Nellie into there for the crate to be shipped off to the_ Enterprise_.

"Are you actually okay?" Khan asked, more worried than Lagley.

"I'm okay, I'm starting to," she answered, in a voice almost a whisper. He put a hand on where the bump was forming. He grinned as his wife place her hand over his. Turning around to see they are ready to attach the top on, Khan let go and watched them cover the top.

"Alright, we'll be going to Starfleet for a mission. Khan, you and Lagley should get back to your shuttle before Starfleet finds it. They could trace it to your planet and they could hurt or kill your people."

Khan nodded and led his friend out. Watching them leave, Kirk sighed; he was hoping it'll all go to plan and that nobody will see the two.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright, jut survey the planet."

"Thank you, Admiral, and I will like to ask for your permission to restock our inventory."

"Alright, Kirk, we'll restock the inventory for the journey. You're excused."

Kirk and Spock left the room, both glad that the plan was working. They'll leave Earth, get the crate onto the _Enterprise_, and reunite the wife and husband.

"Captain, are you sure this plan will work? They could scan the crate and find Nellie in there." Spock asked, stoic as usual.

"I'm sure they won't," Kirk explained, "and once we put it in the shuttle and are in space, Khan would transport it out."

"I'm still wondering if this would work."

"Spock, it'll be okay."

* * *

><p>Nellie laid prone in the crate as it was lifted off and stored in the shuttle. For the first time in awhile, she felt safe. For a few minutes, she carefully stretched out her body and fell asleep as she felt the shuttle start to move. Motherly-like, she placed a hand over the bump and imagined her husband's hand with hers.<p>

Soon, she'll be far away from Starfleet and everyone there.

* * *

><p>Khan drummed his fingers against the console as the two men waited in the shuttle. Lagley sat down next to his friend; he had to make sure that part of the shuttle was clear for the crate to be transported. The replacements for the crate, ammunition, were stored in the far back when they'll return the crate back; nothing had happened, no one was in there.<p>

"We're all ready for transportation," he told him, "later on, let's thank Donno for letting us install the transporter chips into the shuttles."

The other augment only nodded and kept his eyes on where the shuttle will land. After a while, a feeling crept over him as he thought about the last three days. Slight guilt. He loosened his sights and turned to Lagley.

"Lagley," Khan tried to say, "thank you for putting up with me."

His friend smiled. "Naw, you're basically the mirror of what I was like when at the hospital after the attack. I wanted to make sure that my wife and soon-to-be kid will be okay. Poor Donno had to keep me down."

He nodded and turned back to the glass just in time to see the shuttle start to slow down. Turning on the transporter, the men looked through the screen to find the crate Nellie was in. After a while, they found her. Lagley tapped out the codes for the transportation, watching through the screen. A moment later, the crate was behind them. Khan rushed to the back to pry the top off. As Lagley left to the back to get the replacements for the crate, Khan helped his wife get out. He set her down at one of the seats and left to help his friend.

After a long time, Lagley came back to tap the codes for the transportation to return the crate. He moved Nellie to the back where her husband was waiting.

"You're gong to be okay, Nellie," Khan told her, rubbing her stomach, "this time, I promise with all my heart."

He then, for the first time since the night of the attack, kissed her full on the lips. Nellie could only nod until sleep and exhaustion overwhelmed her. She began to lay down as he helped her to, worried it could affect the kid. Once he was positive she was alright, he left her side and returned to his seat upfront.

"Alright, we've got Nellie, our mission's complete."

"Now, we should send Kirk a private message telling him we're grateful he had the heart to smuggling her out. And we should open our planet's doors to him and the other, but not in Starfleet uniform." Lagley suggested. Khan furrowed his brows to think and then nodded.

As the shuttle took off back home, the two men started to ready a transmission for the human captain.


	9. Chapter 9

Months later...

The flat part of the roof was perfect for today. Nellie laid flat on the blanket while the sun warmed her up. Khan laid next to her, leaving space for the same being between the two. The months between now and when she was held in Starfleet custody were painful. But it was worth it for the small baby girl they had.

Raven. Khan liked the name. Nellie agreed, thinking it was nice as well.

The baby let out a small sound and her husband quickly woke up to see if anything was harming his daughter. For the three months of having her, Khan would jump at the smallest sound just to make sure she was okay (Nellie was secretly waiting for when Raven is in her teen years).

"Khan, calm down." Nellie spoke softly.

Her husband looked at her with concern, then just let the small girl grab his forefinger. Nellie smiled at the sight and started to stroke her daughter's arm gently. With the other arm, she gently grasped onto her husband's forearm. She had everything now; a husband, a daughter, and many friends. A few times had Kirk and his few friends cam to visit. They all had met Raven (Bones almost had a heart attack when he thought the baby had a disease), they treated her as a family member. The thought of that made her happy.

That was what Nellie needed. All those things.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright everyone, it seems to me that we're at the end of the story. Thanks for at least being around to read this.<strong>

**I'll be posting some more stories, maybe.**

**;) 221StarTrekGirl**


End file.
